Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit protection structure and a display device having the circuit protection structure.
Description of Related Art
GIP (gate-driver in panel) driving circuits may be utilized to drive display panels in an electronic book or other display devices. In manufacturing the GIP driving circuits, integrated circuits (IC) at a gate side are directly disposed adjacent to the edge of a glass substrate to decrease the number of the integrated circuits. Such GIP technique can be used in a display device having a narrow frame, and the cost of the display device can be reduced.
However, the gate driver of the GIP driving circuit may suffer some problems, such as moisture entering the lines of the GIP driving circuit, or scratches formed on the GIP driving circuit during the manufacturing process. As a result, the yield rate and the product reliability of the display device having the gate driver will be affected. Moreover, the gate driver often has a semiconductor layer made of amorphous silicon (a-Si). When the amorphous silicon is irradiated by sunlight or strong light, the electric leakage of the gate driver is prone to occur, which induces abnormal output signal of the gate driver.